Lyrik Stavden
Lyrik Stavden is a Human Sorcerer. He has been a member of the party since the very beginning of the campaign. His birthday is 4/1. Appearance Lyrik is of average height (5’ 6” though he’s short compared to everyone else in the party), 21 years of age, and has mischievous hazel eyes and fluffy platinum blond hair. He’s lanky and somewhat effeminate (he’s been mistaken for a woman many times in his life). His skin is an olive tone, and he travels light — wearing only the clothing of most absolute necessity. He has several tattoos; there are bat wings spread wide across his shoulder blades, a heart with music streaming through low on his lower back, and a Bloodroot flower on his chest, just over his heart. Each of these tattoos carries a meaning for him, but none of the party members have inquired into them. His face is covered in several acid burns, which he keeps bandaged until they are otherwise healed. Personality Sharp-tongued, crass, quick-witted, funny, friendly, cheerful, pained, naive, intelligent, foolish, hasty, prideful, self-serving, considerate, short-tempered, emotional, insecure. Lyrik is a combination of a smart smooth-talker and a childish desire to live his life the way he desires to live it, no matter what the cost. His freedom is most important to him, and his pride forces him to strive for his freedom on his own. He is not quick to accept help, and winds up in more trouble than necessary. He is determined to prove himself as a capable individual. He gets very distressed when anyone refers to him as a “child,” even though he is very childish. He has a lot of negative qualities, but he recognizes their negative potential and, like his words, twists them into positive ones. His sharp tongue gets him out of many situations in which his fellow party members would (and do) flounder, and his self-serving/childish nature ensures he always enjoys every moment to the absolute maximum benefit it can provide him. He doesn’t waste a single moment, even when he is upset, and though he hesitates in some situations, he is often the first to charge into any situation and try to address it. Since joining the party, he has had to force himself to be more mindful and fiercely protective of those he now considers friends. His friends are extremely important to him, and (though he would never admit this aloud), he loves every member of the party as family. He has remembered his fondness for money and very good food, and is willing to put those two things after only his own life in importance. Background Lyrik hails from the once-prominent trading post town of Myosotis, though he’ll never tell you that unless you are persistent in asking. The townsfolk turned against the Stavden family after Lyrik’s grandmother suddenly left his grandfather and father, causing Lyrik’s grandfather to go insane and commit suicide. It was revealed that Lyrik’s grandmother is in fact still alive, and is a fae named Athava. She had something to do with Lyrik’s grandfather’s suicide, though not much else is known about her, her powers, or her desires for Lyrik. Lyrik’s father Daron married his mother, Aileas (much to the dismay of the town), and they lived a happy life together until Lyrik was two years old, at which point Aileas committed suicide. Not many details are known about the circumstances of Aileas’s suicide. Lyrik is reticent to speak of his father and only does so with scorn. Their relationship became strained after the death of Aileas, though not much is known about the precise nature of Lyrik and his father’s relationship. Lyrik never speaks of his mother. The only beings from his home that he does speak fondly of are his teacher, Ronan, and his bat familiar, Cress. One day, Lyrik took Cress and ran away from home to start a new life under the name Cadence, leading him to join this adventure. Abilities and Powers Lyrik's magical abilities come from his fae heritage; specifically, his grandmother Athava is a muse, a type of fae that inspires mortals to create beautiful masterpieces of song and art. Notable Items * Fog Necklace * Demon Sword * Sigurd's Vambraces of the Ifriti Trivia Category:Player Characters Category:Human